Sueño con manzanas
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Esa voz que me susurra en sueños, que siempre está conmigo. Que me quiere.


_aahh estaba aburrida e improvisé este fic. no es la gran cosa pero espero que los entretenga un rato :)_

* * *

**Sueño con manzanas**

Pero es que me siento tan relajada ahora.

Suspiro, el aroma es a manzanas. Amo las manzanas, mi familia se dedica a eso, por eso lo como siempre. Siento una ligera brisa, cálida y dulce que me hace correr hacía su dirección.

Estoy sola aquí, pero no me doy cuenta, yo me siento feliz. Hay manzanas, manzanas cayendo de el cielo, tan lentamente tal como si fueran plumas. Tomo algunas para la abuela y mis hermanos, seguramente les hará feliz que les lleve algunas.

Corro hacía una presa y sin pensarlo me lanzo al agua. Siento cómo me sumerjo hasta el fondo, el agua es tibia y clara, más puedo respirar. Es una sensación de paz indescriptible.

Aparecen burbujas, cientos de burbujas de colores. Tomo una y la observo con cuidado, me veo reflejada en ella. Suspiro de nuevo y me encuentro en casa, con Apple Bloom. Ella es tan linda, mucho más dulce que cualquier pay de manzana que haya preparado. Duerme plácidamente en su cama, yo me acerco y le doy un beso en la frente. No tengo nada más importante que mi familia.

Suspiro. Me siento tan relajada. Doy unos pasos y me encuentro en un bello jardín de flores. Una bella primavera que ofrece su belleza a mi vista, me siento en paz. Un susurro dice mi nombre. Me recuesto en el césped, observo el cielo azul y sus nubes esponjosas. Creo ver a Rainbow Dash volando, pasando fugazmente pero no le presto atención. Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en una nube suave y al abrirlos veo todo tan pequeño y me doy cuenta de que estoy observando desde el cielo.

El cielo es bello y puro, puedo ver todo desde aquí, me siento libre. Alguien susurra mi nombre. Veo una luz, pero cuando volteo todo es rosa. Estoy en casa de Pinkie Pie, en una fiesta con mis amigas. Soy muy afortunada de tenerlas a ellas conmigo.

Mi vida tal vez no sea perfecta, pero soy muy feliz, no me falta nada, todo lo que necesito está aquí. Tengo mi hogar, mis amigas, mi familia ¿qué más necesitaría?

Está lloviendo, pero no me importa, veo a mis amigas sonreírme. No necesito nada más que esto, soy feliz así como es mi vida. Me acerco a ellas y conversamos entre la lluvia, sin darle importancia. Bebemos jugo de manzana de un color imposible y nos pasamos pasteles que parecen flotar en el aire.

Si esto es raro, no me doy cuenta. La luz otra vez, dando vueltas como si intentara llamar mi atención, la ignoro. No hay nada más perfecto que esta vida que tengo, no necesito nada más, no me falta nada.

-Applejack.- me llama, en un susurro.

Yo observo a la pony oculta entre las sombras, me da curiosidad, pero no sé quien es. Entra a una puerta y desaparece y yo sólo me decido a seguirla. Al entrar, estoy en un campo, un lugar que perecía infinito. ¿Esto es un sueño?

-Applejack.- hay algo en esa voz que me atrae, casi como un déja vu. Como si esa tierna voz la hubiera escuchado en algún lado, pero no la ubicaba-. Applejack, ven conmigo.- me dice y yo por alguna razón no dudo en obedecer.

Todo se ha vuelto oscuro de repente, las plantas se han vuelto de un gris muy deprimente y al correr sobre ellos, estos se rompen. El cielo se oscurece, volviéndose noche y después sólo una oscuridad total.

Tomo consciencia, es un sueño, y me ha pasado antes, el sueño se está volviendo pesadilla. No le temo a las pesadillas, todo está en mi mente, en realidad estoy durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama. No dejo que la pesadilla tome el control, si es mi mente, si es mi sueño, yo puedo controlarlo.

Pienso en mis amigas, en mi hermana pequeña, en manzanas. Poco a poco el sueño va recobrando color y me encuentro de nuevo en casa, preparando la cena. Suspiro.

-Applejack.- esa voz otra vez, por algún motivo que desconozco, me perturba.

-No sé qué seas pero me estás causando pesadillas, será mejor que te marches.

Abro los ojos y estoy aquí en Sweet Apple Acres, junto a los enormes árboles de manzana. Los veo inmensos, tan grandes que me es difícil distinguir que manzanas ya están maduras y cuáles no. Estoy tan confundida, me siento tan, pero tan pequeña, pero siento la enorme necesidad de tomar algunas manzanas.

-Princesa Luna, deme fuerzas.- murmuro, deseando que la princesa llegue a arreglar mi sueño.

No es que tenga miedo a una pesadilla, pero cuando uno duerme se supone que debe descansar y no ser perturbado por un mal sueño.

Me acerco al árbol, doy una patada con todas las fuerzas que dan mis cascos. No he logrado derribar ni una manzana, y me he golpeado muy fuerte, me duele mucho y comienzo a llorar con fuerza. Lloro con todo lo que da mi garganta, soltando un mar de lágrimas. No suelo llorar por algo como esto, pero por algún motivo ahora, aunque sea un sueño, no puedo evitarlo.

-Applejack.

-¡Cállate!- grito-. ¡No me vengas a provocar pesadillas!

Mis pobres patas traseras me duelen, me siento tan pequeña y frágil. Una pony se acerca a mí, yo sigo sollozando. Ella me acaricia la melena y me da un tierno beso, eso me hace sentir mejor y ya no lloro tanto. Sin saber cómo, me aferro a esa pony más grande que yo. Escondo mi rostro entre su melena que tiene un dulce olor a manzana, eso me calma.

-No llores, cariño, algún día podrás hacerlo.

-¿Pero cuando?- pregunto, sollozando, siendo yo una pequeña potrilla.

-Cuando estés lista, mi vida.

Abro los ojos y todo está en oscuridad. Aún siento las lágrimas en mis ojos. Me acuesto en medio de la oscuridad y sollozo en silencio, intentando aferrarme a las cosas buenas, a los bellos recuerdos.

-Applejack.- esa voz otra vez.

Corro todo lo que puedo, buscando esa voz que me llama, pero no está, no la encuentro. Me siento tan sola y perdida. Creí que no me faltaba nada, pero estaba muy equivocada, siempre me ha faltado algo muy importante. Tengo muchas personas que me quieren, amo a mis hermanos más que a nada, soy como su figura materna, a pesar de ser la hermana de en medio.

Corro, en busca de esa voz, y no la encuentro. Yo también quiero eso, quiero que alguien me cuide y me diga que todo está bien, que todo mejorará. Yo soy feliz, pero hay un vacío que nada ni nadie podrá llenar.

-¡¿Donde estás?!- grito en el vacío, en la oscuridad-. ¡Háblame!- me hecho a llorar, devastada-. Por favor... dime algo, quiero estar contigo.

-Aquí estoy, pequeña, siempre estoy contigo.- dice atrás mio, yo volteo para verla. Es tan hermosa como siempre.

-¡Mamá!

Y cuando despierto, estoy en mi habitación, con un par de lágrimas saliendo por mis ojos. Vuelvo a acostarme y me quedo viendo a la oscuridad.

-Oh, Princesa Luna, ¿por qué me habrás mandado este sueño?- hablo en tono irónico, me acomodo entre mis cobijas y abrazo mi almohada. Doy un bostezo-. No le temo a las pesadillas, no hay qué temer.- comienzo a caer rendida ante el sueño otra vez-. No estoy sola, tengo a mis amigos y a mi familia conmigo... y mi madre siempre me va a cuidar.

El recuerdo que me viene ahora es de la vez en la que mis padres nos sorprendieron a Big Mac y a mí con la noticia de que tendríamos una hermanita.


End file.
